1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nozzles for propelling high velocity jets of airborne abrasives. More particularly the present invention relates to a novel high velocity nozzle for propelling an abrasive slurry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Abrasive particles, such as particles of mineral slag, sand or silica carbide or similar materials carried in a jet of fluid are used for cutting or cleaning structures of metals and other materials. When the abrasive material is suspended and propelled by an air stream, a large amount of dust and particles result which is highly offensive and pose a health hazard.
To reduce the amount of airborne dust, it has been proposed to add water to the abrasive to form a slurry before introducing the abrasive material into the air stream of a nozzle. The slurry so produced is then transferred to a mixing nozzle where it is introduced into a high velocity air jet. There is a need for a highly efficient mixing nozzle for highly abrasive materials which can easily be repaired and maintained in the field.